


Passion

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Moments of passion between James and Lily.***explicit sex scenes***





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

The teacher droned on as I sat, sleepy in my seat, James was next to me, his messy hair and perpetual grin fixed on his face and head. He turned to me and winked, his hazel eyes twinkling like some perfect gem. I grinned back as he turned his attention to a piece of scrap parchment. I stared for a moment, he couldnt possibly be taking notes? From the teacher?  He passed the note to me, and I sighed in understanding.

I took the note in between my fingers and my breath caught.

_Muggle studies is such a stupid thing to study when I could be studying muggle borns instead... All I can think of is how badly I want you...The taste of your tongue on mine, The feel of your skin under my fingers...I need you._

I turned back to James, and the joking twinkle was still there in his eyes, but it was slightly overshadowed by a longing that shadowed every corner of his face.  Hazel met emerald as his eyes bored into mine.

"Ms Evans?" proffesor Ceptor snapped for what I guessed was probably not the first time.

"Yes sir?" I asked, not unaware of James slipping his hand across the small of my back, sliding his fingers into the seem of my skirt, I stiffened.

"Now that I've got your attention would you please tell me the use of a telephone?" he asked in an aggravated tone.

"Well proffesor..." and I launched into a description of a telephone and what it was used for, completely distracted by what James had begun to do. His hand was now under the seem of my skirt, making its way under my silk underwear, I glared at him and he smiled innocently.

A quick glance at the clock told me there were another ten minutes of class, and then...I tried to remember which class I had next, SPARE! So did James, my stomach knotted in anticipation. James slipped his hand further down my side, I sighed, two could play at this game... My hand, so small compared to his, reached out, resting on his leg. The gold polish on my fingers glinting feebily in the difused light of the classroom. I moved my fingers, slowly creeping them along into his inner thigh, then up, up, up...I felt him stiffen as his member grew larger under my fingers. I wiggled them, playfully drawing circles on his hardening manhood. His leg started to shake and he looked at me, a desperate longing in his eyes, I smiled serenely at him.

The clock ticked closer ever so slowly, to the satisfaction that awaited outside the classroom and James and I waited. The bell ringing sounded like an angels song as James and I lept from our seats, practically running from the room.

 "Where to?" he asked, his mouth lingering on my ear, his voice husky.

"Anywhere." I breathed taking hold of his hand, he half dragged me towards a door and pulled me inside. It was an empty classroom, small with dust covered desks...Perfect.

James pulled me around so that I was facing him then backed me into the wall nearest us, a ferocious expression on his face. I leaned on my tiptoes to kiss him as hard as I could on the edge of his jaw, then his chin. James simply stared at me, a deep expression in his eyes I wasn't sure I understood. He grabbed my waist and crushed himself against me, kissing me fiercely, his tongue delving into my mouth.

"I need you" He whispered between a kiss, his voice ragged. He slid his hands under my skirt, and pulled down my nylons, his rough, hot hands raising goosebumps on my thighs. My hands made their way blindly down his torso towards the button and zipper of his trousers. I hardly had room to move or breath, pressed between James and the wall, but still I found a way to press myself closer to him. I could feel his hard manhood against me and felt myself tighten with longing. I pulled his boxers down and he did the same with the small silk thong I'd been wearing as he kissed me again.

It took him one seconde to get inside me, nearly ripping my skirt out of the way, he pushed himself as far as he could into my body. I let out a soft whimper of pleasure and pain as he rubbed against me.  

I twisted my fingers in James messy hair as he pushed me harder against the wall, thrusting into me. I let out a moan as he bit my lip and pushed me harder and faster.

"James..."I groaned, as I felt a tightening in my muscles, he pumped into me harder and faster. "James, James, James"

His name was like an oath as I felt an orgasme shake my body. Just at my moment of climax I felt him orgasme inside of me. Bursting and pulsing inside my body, I let out a scream of pleasure as he cried my name in one last thrust.

I slumped against the wall, my face and hair damp with sweat as James leaned forward his lips pressed against my forhead.

"I love you Lils." he whispered into my hair, I smiled.

"You too James."

There was a moments silence before James leaned down further to whisper in my ear.

"Now _that_ is the way we should spend our spare all the time."


End file.
